


Nightmares

by xMarrrvelx



Series: Stony Oneshots [Steve Rogers/Tony Stark] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I tried to do fluff and angst), (i think), Caring, Cheering Up, Comfort, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Storms, Tony Stark Has A Heart, caring Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMarrrvelx/pseuds/xMarrrvelx
Summary: In which Tony Stark comforts Steve Rogers during a storm.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is okay! It's my first *proper* Stony fic/one-shot...so...you know...
> 
> Also I wrote it at like 3am whoops.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors!

Thunder clapped loudly in the distance. Shortly after, the sky was lit up as a lightning bolt struck the Earth. The heavy rain then hit the large windows of the Stark tower loudly. This continuous performance hadn't stopped since it began in the early hours of the Monday morning, and all day the usually bright New York City sky was covered with a blanket of dark clouds. Now though, as the hidden sun set behind the black abyss, the storm was getting worse: the thunder beckoning louder then ever; lightning bolts striking closer and closer; rain (and even mild hailstone) quickening it's pace.

From the lower floors of the tower, a particular brunette shivered as the loud weather boomed. He'd always disliked storms - he was more of a sun-sand-and-sea type of guy - and he hated Monday's too. The slowly improving mechanical arm that he was working on was giving him 'nightmares' too, not working the way the genius wanted it to. Overall, Tony Stark was not having a great day. Or night, as it was now.

He stopped with the never-ending welding and lifted up his mask, accidentally rubbing some of the grease he'd been using earlier onto his already filthy forehead. Sighing, he examined the arm for the umpteenth time, trying to work out why a particular part wasn't working properly, before he was interrupted by his AI.

_"Sir, it appears that-"_

"Not now, Jarv," Tony swatted his hand at no one in particular - despite the fact that the Artificial Intelligence was...well...an Artificial Intelligence, Tony still treated him like a fellow citizen.

_"But sir, you told me yourself to inform you of any changes in Mr. Rogers' sleeping patterns,"_

The mentioning of the one-and-only Captain America made Tony lose focus on his mechanics. As creepy as it sounded, he had set those protocols before. But it wasn't to stalk the soldier. He knew about Steve's nightmares, his PTSD, his flashbacks...and he wanted to make sure the blonde was alright. Because Tony himself knew how terrifyingly realistic those dreams could be - he knew from his own experience.

"...Is he alright?" Tony questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

_"Well, sir, his heart rate has increased rapidly, and-"_

That was enough for Tony to jump out of his chair, and hurry towards the elevator. He'd soon realised after the amounts of occurrences that an increased heart rate meant a nightmare of some sort.

"Cap's room," Tony muttered, telling the elevator where to go. Jarvis immediately responded.

_"Actually, sir, Captain Rogers is in the kitchen,"_

Tony frowned. _The kitchen?_ That was new. But he followed the AI's words and headed for that floor instead. As soon as the machine stopped and the doors opened, Tony quickly hurried to search for Steve.

Looking around, the kitchen was empty. Everything was in it's place: the cupboards shut securely, with no six foot soldier in sight. But then Tony spotted the small packet of marshmallows lying open on the counter top, evidence that someone (aka _Steve_ ) had been in the room, and so he headed in their direction. Soon, he could hear Steve's voice, and he knew he was close.

"J-just _go!_ Get out of h-here!"

Tony suddenly stopped walking, thinking those words were directed at him, but quickly he came to a realisation that they weren't as Steve started talking again.

" _Bucky!_ P-please!"

It took him a few seconds to spot him, and when he did, Tony felt a sudden wave of sorrow as he watched. Steve was sat on the cold floor, his knees brought up to his chest, with one arm wrapped tightly around them. The other was holding onto a dark mug, that had tipped over, the contents (Tony guessed it was hot chocolate) spilling onto the floor in a brown puddle.

Tony then spotted the way Steve was shivering, and the slightly noticeable shaking of his head. The philanthropist bit his lip sadly, and slowly knelt down next to him, avoiding the hot liquid on the floor.

"Hey, Steve," He whispered, waving a hand in front of him awkwardly. "You in there?"

It was a stupid question. And of course Steve wouldn't answer. His blue eyes were glassy with tears, and even though he was staring at Tony, he was clearly looking at something else. His pupils were darting left and right constantly, like he was searching for something.

"It's alright Steve, I'm here," Tony gently placed a hand on his shoulder, going for the more soothing approach, rather than shaking him. Steve flinched anyway, and Tony jumped back in surprise as he suddenly shouted, his voice raw with emotion.

" _Bucky_!" His grip on his mug was released, and his arm shot forward.

"Holy shit, Steve!" Tony cursed, only just dodging the flying limb. 

FSteve's fingers grabbed at nothing, and for a moment he was still. Then, suddenly, he relaxed, his arm slowly falling to his side once again. Oblivious to Stark, he began shaking his head, slowly, and his face creased up as though he was in pain.

 _"No_... _"_   The word came out quietly, barely a whisper. His eyes were wide, now, staring at nothing in particular, only focusing on the images in his head. A single tear trickled down his cheek, and Tony resisted the urge to brush it away, knowing that it could trigger another set of horrid flashbacks.

_Is that what this was all about?_

_Was he picturing the war?_

Tony mentally slapped himself. Of _course_ he was. He knew Steve suffered from PTSD, hell, all of the Avengers did. And with today's storm...the thunder and lightning...they could easily be mistaken for the rolling of tanks and nearby explosions. And the rain: in a way, as they hit the metal exterior of the tower, they did sound a bit like bullets firing.

If it _was_ his PTSD, then Tony knew there was no point trying to 'wake' him up. He knew that this would only make things worse, and if Steve was picturing the scenes deeply, he probably wouldn't hear him anyway. Tony slowly slipped an arm around his shoulder, and it wasn't long before he was leaning on him slightly, rubbing his hand over his arm for comfort, despite being covered in grease.

"It's okay, Steve, it's not real, you're alright..." He tried again, really _tried_ to get some sense into the man. "It's 2015, and you're in the tower. You're okay, it's just your imagination,"

This didn't seem to do anything. When Steve spoke again, his sentences were longer, and his voice was softer, more emotional. Tony noticed that though the tears had stopped, more were coming, the hurt and the misery clear in his eyes.

"Peggy..." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm g-gonna need a r-rain check on that d-dance,"

Tony pulled the soldier closer to him, actually hugging him now, knowing what he was seeing. He and Steve often fought and argued, but it was times like this when he knew that Steve needed him, the real him, the kind, considerate man that the public seemed to forget.

"We'll have the b-band play something s-slow," Steve continued, his voice breaking. "I'd hate to s-step on your..."

It was quiet for a while, and Tony wondered why Steve had stopped halfway. But then the quiet sobs could be heard, and the brunette tried talking to him again.

"Shh, it's okay Steve," He repeated. "It wasn't real, it's just-"

"Bucky," Steve interrupted, his eyes full of tears. "I saw Bucky...at the H-Hydra base..." Tony could hear him swallowing. "And on the train...I-I didn't stop him...I should...I should have stopped him..."

"Don't think about it, it wasn't real," _It wasn't real_. Tony kept repeating it, because, well, he didn't know what else he could say. He was thankful that Steve was 'back' though...

"But it _was_ real," Steve shook his head, running a hand through his light hair. "It happened. Bucky _died_...why didn't I _h-help_... _"_

"There wasn't anything you could've done, Steve. It wasn't your fault,"

"Tony..." The soldier muttered, and it was the word that the billionaire was waiting for him to say. Because he knew he'd wouldn't have existed in his flashbacks, and so he must be back in reality. "M'cold..." He really was shivering, too, so Tony pulled him even closer until Steve's head was resting on his chest, near the arc reator.

Steve continued, "Peggy was there too...her voice was so...real..." His voice was muffled, but the pain in it was still evident. "Sometimes, I get these visions, and I always _see_ her...but I never normally hear her beautiful voice..."

"I know, Steve," Tony whispered. He'd never seen him so broken before. "I know," He placed a hesitant hand on his hair, then ran his fingers through the blonde locks. Steve didn't object, so Tony didn't stop. 

"I thought I was back...I thought I was back in the forties..." Steve stammered. "I thought I was back _home_...it felt real..."

"I know you did," Tony tried again. He was hopeless at comforting people. "But don't worry, you're back in the real world now," He winced when he said it, because he knew it was slightly harsh. After all, the forties _had_ been Steve's 'real world' once. Thankfully, Steve didn't comment on it.

"I'm sorry I woke you..." He shook his head, looking up at Tony, revealing the dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. "That _stupid_ storm...my _stupid_ PT-"

" _Hey_ , it wasn't your fault," Tony insisted. "Besides, I wasn't asleep anyway. You know me..." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know what happened," Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "I was trying to make hot chocolate-" He looked down at the mess on the floor and sighed, "-and when I heard the thunder, something inside me just _clicked_ ,"

"You were triggered. It's okay, don't fret about it," Tony said, nodding at the spilled drink. "It happens sometimes. I know you can't help it, and that's ok. But you're safe, alright?"

Steve nodded silently, and then sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Tony..." He mumbled, closing his eyes. _"Thank you,"_

Tony smiled gently. "Anytime. Whenever you need me, I'll most likely be downstairs all night,"

Steve opened his eyes and frowned. "You work too hard. You should've been sleeping,"

Tony shrugged. "Sometimes...sometimes I can't sleep,"

"Mm," Steve replied. "I know the feeling,"

Tony smiled sadly. Then, he added, "Shrinks help, you know,"

"Shrinks?"

"Therapists," He clarified, then shrugged. "I never used to bother, but then Pepper made me go...and it does work, in a way. Sometimes, it's nice to just...talk...and who knows, maybe they've been through the same shit as you. Maybe they know how to fix it,"

"No offence, Tones," Steve mumbled. "But it's kinda hard to find somebody with the same life experience,"

Tony chuckled lightly, his heart warming with the use of a nickname. "Yeah, well," He shrugged again. "You can always try. And if it doesn't work out? Well, I'm here...if you ever wanna...talk..."

Steve tilted his head, smiling suddenly. " _Just_ to talk?" He asked suggestively, a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Did you just...?" Tony widened his eyes, grinning. "Are-are you trying to _flirt_ with me, Rogers?" He was doing his best to sound cocky and teasing, despite the fact that inside his heart was fluttering like a fucking moth. _Get a hold of yourself, Stark._

The truth was, Tony had developed... _feelings_ , for Steve, and it had been that way for a long time. And so hearing the man flirting with him was like a Godsend.  

The blonde blushed more, dipping his head to avoid Tony's gaze, which was _oh-so-adorable_. "Oh, I dunno," He muttered.  "'Flirt' is such a misunderstood word..."

"Nuh-uh," Tony shook his head. "You are not getting out of this one," He laughed. "Captain America just flirted with me. This is a dream come true-" He stopped himself, realising what he'd just said.

Steve's head snapped up, and he stared at Tony. "'A dream come true', huh?" He repeated, and then he smirked. "Really, now?"

"That wasn't...I mean, I...I said that wrong...." Now Tony wanted to blush. _Oh Lord, I feel like a teenager all over again._

"Real smooth, Stark," He teased, and then, without warning, he mumbled, "Oh, what the hell," and kissed Tony's cheek.

Tony wasn't having any of that. He pulled away, making Steve frown. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, that...that was-"

"Don't you dare apologise," Tony interrupted, leaning closer. "I only stopped you because, well-" He tilted his head, staring at Steve's plump lips. "-if you're gonna make a move-" he smirked mischievously. "-then you've got to do it properly,"

And then, finally, their lips met. Steve's were soft, and tasted sweet, but also salty from the tears. Tony's were rougher, bitten and chewed, but to Steve, felt perfect.

For the third time that night it was silent again, and the only noise was the ticking of the clock, and the gentle moans escaping the men's mouths. Neither noticed the door in the kitchen opening, nor did they see Natasha as she grabbed a glass from a cupboard walked quietly over to the sink, and filled the cup with water. She drank two small sips, then turned around, leaning against the counter.

It was then that she saw them - Tony, covered from head to toe in grease, his hair sticking out in odd angles, and Steve, his own locks a mess, with old tear trails on his cheeks. She choked on her drink slightly. Then, wordlessly, she reached into her pocket, brought out her mobile, and snapped a photo, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room with a mischievous grin on her face.

 

 

 

_**Recipients:** Brucie-bear, Hawkass, Point Break. _

_**Attachments** : 1 _

_**Message** : _

_look who i just caught locking lips_

** sent, 12:54am **

 

 

_6:32am: You have 37 new messages from Brucie-bear (1), Point Break (3), and Hawkass (33)._

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, lol. Comment what you think! Kudos and constructive criticism is appreciated! ^.^
> 
> You can also find me on Wattpad! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/xMarrrvelx


End file.
